


A Proper Hello

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry can be enthusiastic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Proper Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Harry can be enthusiastic.

**Title:** A Proper Hello  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape//Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Er, sex? ;)  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #93: Hello  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry can be enthusiastic.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Proper Hello

~

Severus groaned, shifting away from the shoe digging into his back. “Well,” he managed, catching his breath. “That was an interesting hello.”

Harry, draped over his midsection, chuckled. “Sorry. A bit too forceful?”

“I am more than able to deal with your...forceful moments,” Severus murmured, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. “It was simply...unexpected.”

“I hate it when you’re late,” Harry said.

“Thus the enthusiastic greeting?” Severus deadpanned.

Harry raised his head. “Are you complaining? Saying a proper hello is only polite.”

Severus smirked. “As long as I’m the only one with whom you’re that polite, it’s fine.”

~  



End file.
